Te Amo
by ComplicatedMelody
Summary: SongFic: "Te Amo" By Rihanna, Eventually E/B but you have to read to find out more.!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot line. S.M owns all characters and Rihanna owns the song.**

**BPOV**

I watched as my grandchildren dug through my old treasures I kept in the attic.

Anthony, the oldest, looked through old photo albums while Elizabeth, the youngest, sat playing with my jewelry box.

She walked up to me and I pulled her onto my knee as I looked at what she'd brought me.

It was a necklace made of leather with a seashell hanging down that I hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Grandma Bella, where'd you get this from?" She asked looking up at me through those big brown eyes that originated from my father.

"I got it from Brazil a long time ago." I told her.

"It's really pretty, Gran-Gran." She complimented.

"Thank you but you're prettier." She blushed at my words.

"I heard that grandpa Edward has a secret ice cream stash in the basement." I whispered conspiratorially.

She gasped and I sat her down while tapping her little button nose surrounded by freckles.

She smiled widely at me showing the gap in the front of her teeth before running towards Anthony.

She whispered something in his ear and they took off running towards the stairs.

I sat back in my rocking chair and looked out onto my massive backyard, absentmindedly adjusting and readjusting the slip knots of the necklace.

I was flying back down memory lane within seconds, back to the summer after graduating, before my wedding.

I'd wanted to be free for once before my parents forced me into marriage.

I was going to visit my big brother, Emmett, in Brazil.

He came here for spring break and just fell in love with the place; he never came back.

The flight was long and after getting off the plane I spotted Emmett fairly quickly.

He was huge and tan with dark curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes that he's gotten from my mother.

He smiled widened when he saw me showing off the dimples that made girls swoon.

I ran into his huge waiting arms as he spun me around. I missed my brother tremendously.

After a few more tears we were headed back to his place, a little hut right off of the beach.

We spent the day catching up and that night he grabbed his acoustic guitar and led me to the beach.

We walked up to a group of people sitting around a bonfire playing instruments.

Emmett introduced me to a few of his friends, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Quil, and Sam.

There were some girls around as well who he introduced as Leah, Emily, and a gorgeous Brazilian girl he'd been dating named Rosalie.

They started playing music I wasn't familiar with but made me want to dance.

Rosalie pulled me up of the log I'd been sitting on and I swayed my hips to the beat.

I continued dancing for several more songs before I had this overwhelming feeling that I was being watched.

I turned around and saw a small girl with short dark hair and huge hazel eyes.

She was beautiful and she continued to stare at me as I took my seat next to Emmett.

"Who is she?" I leaned over to him never taking my eyes off her.

"Oh that's Alice; she runs the little bar down shore." He said before getting up to dance to another song.

Alice continued to stare at me before walking over and holding out her hand for me to dance.

I grab onto her hand she pulls me up and led me to the rest of the group.

_"__Te __amo__, __te __amo__," she says to me_

_I hear the pain in her voice_

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead_

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

_Then she said "__te __amo__"_

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

_I told her no, she cried "__te __amo__"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

I danced barefoot in the sand swirling in my peasant skirt alongside her.

She grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close, closer than we should be.

"Te amo", she whispered against my hair.

I wondered what that meant but she was so close that I could barely think straight.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me further down the beach towards the water.

She was smiling softly at me and swinging our conjoined hands in between us.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre", she looked at me curiously.

I must have looked at her with confusion splashed across my face.

"Name, me Mary Alice" she struggled with her words.

"I'm Isabella, just Bella." I told her.

She smiled widely and echoed my name, "Bella".

I nodded my head and we continued to walk.

"Te amo, Bella." She whispered stopping us.

She tucked a few loose tendrils of my long mahogany hair behind my ear.

Her touch was soft and tender and when she touched me I felt a weird stirring in the pit of my stomach.

This isn't right, I repeated in my head trying to convince myself more than anything.

I racked my brain for a translation for her words, they sounded so familiar.

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Think it means "I love you"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice_

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave_

_She's begging me and asking why it's over_

Suddenly it hits me; I think it means I love you.

I hear Emmett calling my name from farther up the beach.

I drop her hand quickly and started to back away.

She grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against her and her lips were on mine just as quickly.

I pushed her off me and a look of hurt flashed through her eyes.

I continued to back away, this was wrong, immoral.

I was engaged to be married and I wasn't in to girls at all.

At the time something like this was unheard of and I didn't want to shame my family.

I was too much of a coward to stand up to them like Emmett did.

I did the only thing I knew how, ran.

I ran away from her and the house, down the beach.

"Te amo, te amo! Please!" Her voice was a desperate plea as she ran after me.

_Then she said "te amo"_

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

_I told her no, she cried "te amo"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Think it means "I love you"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands_

_Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand_

_That we all need love and I'm not afraid_

_I feel the love, but I don't feel that way_

_Then she said "te amo"_

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

_I told her no, she cried "te amo"_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_

I couldn't breathe so I just fell to my knees in the sand.

She caught up to me quickly and dropped in front of me.

She pulled me into her arms and looking up at her I just knew that I loved her.

I leaned up on my knees and kissed her, softly at first, tentative.

She deepened the kiss and layed me on my back, her soft curves molding into mines.

She stopped abruptly and stood up pulling me up with her as well.

We walked a little further down the beach and came to a small hut that must have belonged to her.

She led me inside and soon I was pressed against a wall with her little body pressed against mines.

She made quick work of my clothes and underwear then hers went as well.

We'd somehow made it to the bedroom and she layed me back on the bed gently.

Her soft lips traveled down my body to my left mound and wrapped themselves around my peaks before showing the same attention to my right mound as well.

They then continued their descent down my body, hovering over my navel before sticking her tongue inside and swirling it around.

I was panting and moaning like crazy and by the time she made it to my throbbing center I was ready to burst.

Her mouth descended upon my clit and she sucked it into her mouth while her fingers entered me slowly.

Alternating between her tongue and fingers I climaxed quickly and she held me through it gently rubbing my hair and back which was drenched with sweat at this point.

She continued to hold me even after I came down and I soon fell asleep in her arms.

In the morning we traveled back down the beach, hand in hand, with huge smiles on our faces.

We'd come to find my parents here to take me home.

Apparently the wedding had been moved up and I had to leave today.

I knew there was no way I'd be able to fight my parents on this so I told them I'd meet them in the car.

When they were gone I slowly walked back to Alice.

Emmett who was fluent in Spanish told her what was going on and she had a heartbroken look on her face.

I smiled sadly and hugged her for a long time before whispering in her ear "Te amo" and letting her go.

I cried the whole way home and withdrew from everyone.

That was until I actually met my husband and fell in love with him.

I never saw Alice again but I think that I did love her; I just wasn't in love with her like I was with Edward.

I was brought back to the present by a knock on the door.

I looked up to see my husband looking at me with all the love and adoration in the world.

Alice had placed this necklace around my neck before I let her go and I kept it all these years.

Emmett later told me that she got married and had three kids.

I placed the necklace back in my jewelry box and closed it, done with that chapter of my life.

_My soul is awry, without asking why_

_I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Think it means "I love you"_

_Don't it mean "I love you"?_

_Think it means "I love you"_

_I love you_

_Te amo, te amo_

_Don't it mean I love you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay the song is called Te Amo by Rihanna an d I Love It.! It's my first Twilight story so please be nice c: Lol., I know your probably wondering what happened to my other<strong>

**stories and if i'm going to finish them but truthfully, I have no clue. I'm just not really feeling it anymore and If I try to write it now then it's going to suck and you guys deserve **

**way better then that. So until then I'm going to try write as much as I can and get back into the groove of things. Reviews Are Welcome.!**

**Please&ThankYou.!**


End file.
